Along Came a Spider
by XKittyclawX
Summary: BoyxBoy slash Yaoi future lemon, Naruto is completely poor and in one of the riches schools owned by the Uchiha. Will his mouth make more trouble than its worth? SasuNaru KibaNaru NenjiNaru SaiNaru GaaraNaru ect
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Maker

**Author's note:** Hey guys nice to meet you I hope you comment and continue reading this story to the end. Okay here's the thing, this story is pretty much a free for all for Naruto. Means Naruto can pretty much be paired with anyone i feel so if you don't like a Naruto character and I decided Ima give them a heart to heart don't yell at me I warned ya! lol and if you guys would like to see someone I don't put in later chapters tell me. But I will not pair girls with Naruto. This is a boy-boy love story! Mahaha, I will tell you now only one will be pair with him at the end, i know I want them all, and the main people I'm looking at are Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Nenji, and Gaara but my mind can change and I will be putting more people in the triangle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or there characters.**

**Warnings: Boyxboy Foul language, violence**

* * *

"Chapter One - _Trouble Maker_"

The bell sounded an a loud noise burst in the door. A blonde whiskered boy came flying through head first, not earning much attention from the other classmates, everyone knew who it was.

"Your late Naruto" Kiba said picking his head up from the desk top.

"Suck a dick... its not my fault" he choked out greeting his friend with the middle finger the other holding on to the table for support as he caught his breath, after he was sure his heart wasn't going to exploded he collapsed in his seat an buried his face in his arms throwing his orange hood over him mumbling " Got damn... piec'a thrash"

"Well stop throwing the fucking thing around" Kiba pointed out knowing he was currently referring to his alarm clock. If that's what you can call it anymore after countless beatings it took it was impossible to tell " its only trying to do its job, leave it the fuck alone" that earned him the middle finger again. Kiba has been his best friend since grade school so things like this was just a playful gesture "Your not even late" he rolled his eyes.

"...oh... cool" He grinned ear to ear seeing that the teacher wasn't even there yet, which never happens. He didn't care were Iruka went to this was going to be his third tardy an he just got out of detention he all ready had two from this week. He looked over at Kiba an shook his head "Its the fuckin summer man why the hell you were'n tha"

Though he'd never admit it, the fur coat buff him up he look tough, beast like, no one ever started shit with him. He tried to wear a coat like that, worst day of his life he got it stained with blood from different peoples noises which made it disgusting to even try to keep in his run down apartment.

"Fuck you, you see me point'n out your gay ass shit" He retorted referring to the frog on the back off his orange hoodie.

If anyone paid attention, they would see a frog on him everyday. Unfortunately he even knew green frogs didn't intimidate too many people, but he had a strange liking to them. He stuck his tongue out at him an rested his head down again looking at the blank board then there was a tiny bark barley noticeable coming from Kibas bag.

"You didn't" He gave a disproving look knowing there was only one reason he ever brought his bag.

"Hidden Lefts comin" Kiba brought up changing the subject.

"Yeah, heard, too bad I'm fucked" He snarled, that was his favorite band and he never or hardly had money left over.

Not only was he poor with no family but he had to pay bills, it was better than being a foster child though, he did what he wanted with no ones approval. Some might disagree that that was a good thing. Maybe that was why Kiba an him got along so well, They both were in the same hell hole except he had a family but his family barely got pass with the bills so he had to work his ass off after school.

"I got tickets"

"wha?" ' wha' he repeated in his head.

"I. have. tickets." Kiba grinned at the shock on his face.

"Your lying... show me" He stared at him intensely as if trying to burn a hole through his friends head. On command as if expecting him to ask he flashed two tickets

"Who the fuck you steal these from?" he grabbed them examining the print an shape. Trying to look for any proof of it being fake "They look real, good job"

"They _are_ real." He snatched them back giving him a sour look "Hard work at the junk yard put in some extra hours 'and' I got a raise"

"Gave someone a raise" He laughed practically boxing the air in excitement "when the hell we going"

"Whoa whoa, who's to say Ima give 'you' one, smart ass" Kiba raised two hands in the air as if trying to settle him down, he laughed at the look on the blonde's face an pushed his head playfully to knock him out of it " I'm playin man stop bein such a female... you better stay the fuck outta trouble for tha day this shits after school" he added, Naruto waved him off dismissing the possibility, Kiba leaned in closer "I'm serous man Ill fuck'n kill you if your detentions override it, they don't except tickets after a certain time you get a detention an your screwed"

"Okay okay, shit get the fuck off my dick" He pushed him away playfully.

"Morning class" Iruka greeted his eyes on a paper, assuming attendance.

"This is fuck'n awesome" he repeated to his friend practically dancing in his chair to the bands songs playing in his head. Kiba couldn't help but laugh, his friend resembled a giddy school girl.

"Choji"

"Here"

"Kiba"

"Oi"

"Naruto"

"Over here"

"An detention for being late"

"...This is bullshit!" Naruto said slamming his fist in front of him, his high ruined, Kiba grimaced then put his head in his hands depressingly "You weren't even in the classroom it doesn't count"

"It doesn't matter you were late you don't want detentions, be on time"

" I was one second off the bell"

"One second too late" The class looked dumbfound back and forth at them. Watching Iruka and him go at it was like watching two children fighting. Useless and childish.

"You don even know if I was fuck'n late" He mumbled kiba hitting him in the side giving him a murderess look. 'shut the fuck up' he mouthed in a hiss.

"Take a look" Iruka pointed with a smug look at a black object that was in the corner back of the class, newly installed surveillance 'fuck' he though bitterly then rolled his eyes at Iruka who waited for another come back. He put his head down staring passed his pissed off friends head "oh another detention for cussing too"

"Ima kill you man, Ima fuckin kill you" Kiba mumbled.

*******

Naruto received a punch on his arm from his friend.

"You promised remember that. This is everything to me I went through hell to get them" Kiba pointed at him walking in reverse.

"Yea yea I got it " With that he took off down the hall, he has three classes with Kiba besides lunch sadly he tried convincing the office to put him in classes together but they didn't listen to him.

He didn't like his next class or the classes without Kiba an had to choose his seat wisely but he'd have to try harder for the rest of the two weeks. Depending were he sat is what he had to endure an if he could he'd like to make it less painful. Getting a back seat was a danger zone, if Sai decided to sit back there it would be the end of his virginity. The kid was very common to having open conversations with him about his dick most of the time insulting it if not starting up a fight with him. If he'd not try to stare a hole in his pants he'd think he was just an asshole. If he wanted to stay out of trouble he had to avoid him. He liked sitting near Saurka though hes had a crush on her since elementary the only bad part bout sitting around her besides her hating him was Sasuke... 'Sasuke' he thought the name distastefully turning the corner. Saurka an the whole class spent there time worshipping him. He was a rich asshole, the schools prodigy, an president, stuck up prick with a famous last name that made him gag every time he had here it. This was a good school to attend but this was the Uchiha's school, literately his family owned it, it was even a surprised he was able to attend since more than half the school could crush him with there wallets. Lucky him they fight with there fist or he might actually have a challenge. But it was a rare opportunity that they let poor people like him an Kiba in, he guessed it was to keep up the notation that they were an accepting school. It was a miracle that they'd been able to stay for this long with how much trouble they got into, he was worse than but that was completely besides the point. Not even counting the fact that Sasuke and him hated each other, he guessed he didn't have the power to kick him out which made him a lot happier. Sasuke got worse and worse over time. His actions made him uncomfortable when he wouldn't just annoy him. He had a dream, despite all the trouble he got himself in he needed this school to guarantee it. He felt all the wind get knocked out of him and papers fly everywhere.

"Fuck... oi Nenji" He laughed nervously apologising as the long haired male turned an looked at him then rolled his eyes shaking his head.

Like Sasuke he was also more than well off but Naruto actually liked him because he wasn't a stuck up prick. He even saw him at MC Donald's once. Nenji worked in the office part of the time, was on the school council too, Vice president and also on his free time patrolled the halls, maybe that's why it was very easy to run through right now, no one ever like to do anything wrong around him except he himself, he was leanit with him.

"No running in the halls, Naruto" Nenji said picking himself up, then helping him up he grabbed the papers he was carrying that were now scattered "Im giving you a warning this time but-"

"Sorry Nenji" He dusted himself off an picked up the first papers in front of him "I'm in a hurry though, its life and death" He bowed his head giving the papers to him then took off down the hall in full speed again.

"I said no running!" he hollered after him.

"Ill make it up to you" Naruto waved him off an disappeared. He smiled to himself and continued to pick up the rest of his papers when a kid got brave after seeing Naruto get off the hook he ran up to his friends that were down the hall

"Hey you, lunch detention"

Naruto turned into his class all the seats were empty all but one. Sai was in the class too.

"Shit..." he walked slower.

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sai greeted with his eyes closed an the fakiest smile he'd every saw. Then looked back down and continued to draw. He looked almost like Sasuke except he'd dress in black half cut shirts exposing his thin stomach making him more feminine an was paler without a cockatoo hair style. He didn't like him but Sasuke still took the prize, Sai was getting really close though.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets "Go to hell" then sat down at the furthest seat from him.

"Were having a test today" Sai ignore his last comment with his fake smile still on his face, but Naruto just ignored him "I don't think its fair to make retards take it but-" he squeezed his fist together then let them go he decided to just shut his mouth an turned his chair away from him, which was really hard to do but he did tell Kiba he'd try an stay out of trouble. Sai continued on with the same annoying expression pasted on his face never looking up from what he was working on, it made his blood boiled to stab Sai's eyes out with an unsharpened pencil, every second was getting more painful as Sai continued talking like he was having an intelligent conversation with him. If he knew Sai came early to class he would have walked. He tried his hardest to tune him out "Maybe if you suck my dick i'll let you peak at my answers" that was it.

"Got damn, Son of a whore Ima kick your fuck'n ass you say one more got damn word" In an instant he had the collar of Sai's shirt in his hands.

"What the hell is going on here" Kakashi demanded walking in along with some other students now arriving looking at the two weirdly. He loosened his grip. 'I promised I promised' he chanted in his head trying to get himself to let go completely.

"He was about to blow me I think" There was a small moment of shock in the arriving class, then Naruto punched him as hard as he could. There was a loud 'thud' as his fist collided with the side of Sais face and then the sound of whispering students filled the class.

"Both of you, cut it out" Kakashi ran up to them, pulling Naruto off an pushing him away "go to the office now" he pointed to Naruto then to the door, Naruto turned away childishly with a 'hmph' an walked down the stairs proudly before catching Sasukes eye who smirked at him arrogantly.

"Stupid"

"Fuck you"

"Naruto!" His teacher yelled at him again. He tightened his fist, cheeks burning with anger an continued to walked out feeling Sasukes smirk on him made it worse. Kakashi made Sai follow after Naruto was out the door just to keep some distance.

The halls were still busy but they began to clear by the second. He looked behind him out of curiosity an Sai gave him his fake smile again, he turn his head away fast extremely pissed, he couldn't stand that stupid fake ass smile. The hall was now dead and there was an awkward silence and the feeling that his ass was being burned a hole into, it was taking its toll on him. As soon as he saw the office he picked up his pace practically busting through the doors. He nodded at the Secretary and took a seat against the wall. Sai came through the doors next.

"Miss Shizune" he nodded, then took a seat next to Naruto the Blonde practically growled as he turned his head away from him. They stayed that way for awhile, he heard the door open to the office.

"what did you do now." Came a familiar voice. He looked to see Nenji carrying a lot more papers then earlier.

"Eyh Nenji sorry bout earlier" he rubbed his head nervously.

"Cant you try to listen just once in a while" Nenji put the stack of papers on a table to rest, stretching his fingers and arms "Ive got this" He told assume. Naruto didn't know how much control he had in the office but he knew this school ran differently then others "I'm going to give you both a weeks worth with lunch detentions too"

"What?!" His voice squeaked.

"You been in an out of so many detentions" He leaned against the wall placing his hand on his head "If I keep letting you off, you know how that's going to look, you and Naruto should be expelled for this" there was a silence between them. Even he could count today was Thursday, detentions only on school days, he had four already. He would be in detention the day of the concert. The school was strict about showing up on the days assigned detention which he personally thought was retarded. He'd break his word to his friend.

"You got to be kidding me, it wasn't my fault. It was his" He whined then pointed beside him at Sai who had a blank look on his face as if he did not know what he did wrong.

Nenji rubbed the back of his neck " that 'might' be true, but I don't know that"

"This is complete bull!" he glared at Sai. Then sat back in his seat resting his head against the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry" There was a long silence that when Naruto spoke it startled both Sai and Nenji.

"...can you help me... please" He cut him off looking down not meeting his eyes, he didn't like to ask for help especially with Sai there, the guy was looking at him and he could feel his pride being shredded. Seeing that Nenji must already have his hands full and that he could get him in trouble made it harder too. Nenji was about to say something but Naruto proceeded "Please... I promised a friend that I wouldn't have my detentions override the week after next, I need that tuesday. Its very important that I don't go back on my word." There was another silence between them, Nenji knew he always kept his promises, a sigh escaped his mouth and he leaned in between both of them.

"Okay. Ill clear you, but this is the last time I can take care of your fights, this school has a zero policy even the detentions were a break. So promise me you'll try to keep out of trouble" he told him in a hushed voice so Shizune couldn't hear, Naruto nodded staring into his white eyes intensely afraid to move before he could finish talking "anything before this I cant help you with... you and him both" He nodded his head toward Sai "better keep you mouths closed" Naruto practically tackled him in a bear hug then pulled away.

"Ima make this up to you" He smiled at him, Nenjis expression softened.

"You both still got lunch detention with me for a week starting tomorrow" he said flatly, Naruto stiffened he didn't mind eating with Nenji but Sai "It cant be helped" He told him under his breath. Naruto let him go "Now go back to class before I change my mind" with that they were both out the door. Nenji picked up the stack of papers "too much"

"You want to have sex with him?" Sai asked causally.

" Would you fuck off" He grunted walking on the opposite of the hall from him.

"Done it twice this week, thinking of you" He gave another fake smile his voice still holding a steady and pleasant tone " You were on bottom moaning like a little bitch"

"I'm not sure what the fuck your problem is but" Naruto stopped and put his hands on his chests "I'm. not. gay" the most he could do was clear that up.

"Really... you look like it" He looked sincerely confused which pissed him off even more. He knew how he looked, it wasn't gay, he was very manly with his cat like scars sky blue eyes blonde hair which people resemble to the sun, thin looking figure despite his strength which he 'did not' try to cover up by wearing baggy clothes. Despite how much ass he kicked or shit he talked 'why the hell does this happen' Why didn't his features attracted the girls? Not guys like Sai. The best course of action was to take off down the hall before he went to jail for murder. He ran the rest of the way back to class.

Kakashi looked at him disproving as he entered "What did you do with him"

"Hes coming" Naruto waved him off proceeding to take his seat. His luck had it right by the Uchiha.

"Sitting beside me huh?"

"Shut up" he put his hood over his head, 'why the hell is this spot even open for' he thought bitterly trying his hardest just to tune him out. No use in trying to work today the class was almost over, he'd have to take it home.

"..." Sasuke even without his voice he annoyed him from under his hood. He could feel eyes boaring down on him. He ignored it at first but after a couple minutes it made him uneasy. A little more time passed an it was all he could think about.

"What the hell you want" he picked his head up face red from frustration he was about to cuss him out when the bell went off. He was the first one out, on a mission to get to his next class.

*******

Science wasn't so bad and after that was lunch.

"On a scale how mad would you be if I somehow didn't make it?" He lowered his head leaning toward his friend on the other side of the table.

Kiba went eye level to him so there noses were almost touching "It would be as if you murdered my dog." Naruto could feel the sweat drop from his face "Are you trying to tell me you-"

"No no!" he waved his hands around frantically backing away as Kibas face grew murderess and was coming over the table at him " Was just a question."

"Oh... Okay" He pulled away sitting back down finishing his milk off in a couple of big swallows "You scared me there for a second"

'You scared _me _there for a second...' he thought taking a bite out of his hot dog "Umh I almost forgot though I do have lunch detention for a week with Nenji"

"Cutting you luck close huh." He stated.

"I got to class early, Sai was there" taking another bite he laughed mouth full at Kibas face

"You okay" Kiba asked using his hand to hold his head up.

"You should ask him that, I bet that face of his will bruise up quiet nicely" He punched his palm trying to give him a demonstration. "An don't ask me about it" He said before Kiba could open his mouth again. He never like to go into details.

"Don't take that guy lightly Naruto, I heard from Shino he took three guys at once" Kiba grabbed his bag and began to open it.

"That pervert would" Kiba chuckled at that "But I don't care if he took ten down Ill still kick his ass" He growled taking another bite of his food "Why did you bring him" he stared at the puppy poking his head out of the bag.

"My sister had day shift, he was going to be in the house alone" Kiba feed Akamaru his hot dog pushing him down a bit trying to make sure no one saw him from his bag.

"If anyone saw him you'd get kicked out for sure" Naruto hissed at him.

"No ones going to notice. If they do get Nenji to help you help me out" Kiba closed his bag giving him a 'duh' look.

"Don't say it so easy like that" He sighed.

"Whatever I'm just saying. If you feel bad, suck a dick better" He laughed. Naruto crumbled his napkin up and threw it at his head. The bell rang soon after, they dumped there trash and headed off, they both had the next class together, gym

"Would you stop leavin your dog in the locker he's gonna over heat" Naruto looked worriedly at his friends locker.

"What am I supposed to do I cant let him run around in the gym, can I" Kiba opened the zipper to let his dog breathe. They had lockers at the very end so if his dog barked it was hardly noticeable with all the noise that the locker room made.

"Whatever man" Naruto pulled off his shirt facing the corner 'okay okay' he admitted to himself he did have a thin figure he look at himself then looked at Kiba who was pulling off his shirt. Now Kiba had muscles and a firm build, not too big but enough for girls too fond over. Working in the junk yard must have made most of his build, maybe he should get a job there and quit working night shift at the grocery store, he had refused Kibas offer for a job there last time afraid he'd be too exhausted but now it seemed tempting.

"See somthing you like" Kiba flexed his arm laughing.

"Shut up" His face flushed red and threw a towel at him "I dozed off" Kiba laughed again " I was thinking maybe you'd let me work with ya at the junk yard"

"Ill put a good word in just come down there" he threw is gym shirt on "Why you want to all of the sudden"

"Just tired of my job" Naruto put his shirt on

"hn" Kiba looked at him then decided it wasn't so important to dig for more information. He knew Naruto didn't want to say anything so he wasn't going to pry. He'd do it later.

"So what are we doing to day" Naruto asked as they both started to head for the gym.

"No clue I heard Gai is very energetic today though" Kiba gave him a disappointed look "I think the last class said they had to run all period with weights strapped all around them but you know Gai he doesn't do the same thing twice"

"That doesn't sound too bad" He thought back to when he had to carry the teacher himself all period, you have no clue how awkward that was.

"Good morning class were going to give it are all today!! Let us prove the power of youth!!" Gai shouted from the gym stairs standing proud in his green suit. There was alot of moans and grunts except Lee, who was the teachers favorite and looked strangely similar with his bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hair, when he first saw him he thought they were related. Turned out the kid was just weird and wanted to be like him.

"We are ready sir!" Lee started jogging in place. There were more groans, Lee always made it worse by encouging him.

"Were going to partner up then, Lee your with me!!"

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted, Kiba and Naruto looked at each other acknowledging that they were together.

"Your going to carry your partner all period jogging up these stairs till the bell rings!! If you beat us I will do laps around the gym all night, lets go!!" He shouted at everyones surprised faces.

"Hop on" Kiba bent down waiting for him. Naruto sighed.

"You better not drop me" He climbed on his back wrapping his arms around his friends neck 'this is ridiculace' he turned red with embarrassment having to be carried like this was such a humongous tear in his pride. Kiba tossed him up more then started running "You need to eat more" he looked over his shoulder chuckling at him.

"Just run" Naruto turned his head away from him. Then something caught his attention the teacher was arguing with a student who refused to participate. The student had red hair and a tattoo that said love on his head

"Gaara I think tha's his name he just transferred, Hes going to have our class first period tha's what Iruka was doing this morning" Naruto gave him a funny look, his friend always knew what was going on before he did.

"I'm not." Gaara laid over the steps refusing to move. After awhile of ignoring the teacher Gai left him be which was a surprise to him.

"Tha kid gives me the creeps" Kiba said running down the stairs "No one knows what his family does but I heard he might be more powerful and richer then the Uchiha" Naruto examined the kid carefully he looked mean. Gaara's eyes caught his and he quickly turned away from the students dead look.

"Why are you stopping?" Naruto asked before Kiba let him down. The was a silence and Kiba gave him a apologetic look.

"Its my turn..." It was all downhill from there.

Kiba was way too heavy and he couldn't hold him up for long periods of time. The sight was hilarious to everyone that decided to look their way.

"I am so sorry man" Kiba apologised his feet touching the ground while Naruto still tried to hold him up, While Gai tried to shout out encouragements drawing more attention to them through all the giggles and laughing there was a laugh that was unfamiliar to him. The new student was laughing at him, and he wasn't sure weather to be piss off or releived.

*******

One more class together after that, then Kiba had economics and he had english. Of course he had detention after school, lucky him. Kiba waved goodbye too him and he slowly made his way to detention hall. there was four other students there most likely. Rich kids pretending to be hard, or rich kids sending less richer rich kids here cause they left there book in class or some other bullshit like that. He was tired compleatly drained from gym still so finally got to detention an saw it was empty he was a little happy.

"Naruto" A hot breathed greeting came in his ear, he pulled away an stumbled into the room but was able to keep himself from falling. Sasuke walked in closing the door behind him "your the only one here today, you really are a loser"

"What are you doing here" He glared already knowing but it was an opportunity to show he didn't want him here.

"I'm watching the detention class for Shizune really quick stupid" He sat down on the teachers desk, he looked at him what seemed to be human for a change "...What was wrong with you in class today" There was rare occasions that Sasuke would talk to him like he was some kind of friend but he never accepted it.

"None of your got damn business thats what" Naruto scoffed, he almost felt happy about the pissed off look on Sasukes face if he hadn't of gotten off the table and started to moving toward him, knowing he couldn't knock out the owner of the school. Sasuke managed to back him into the wall.

"... I own this school" He reminded smugly placing his hands on both sides of him blocking his escape.

Naruto gave him a disgusted look 'arrogant bastered' "Woo fuck'n hoo, I don't see anyone special"

"Watch it, I can have you kicked from this school, I should have had you kicked from here a long time ago" Naruto flinched 'so he can' that ruined his day. He would have stood there awhile sulking but snapped out of it feeling two fingers slide down his cheek against his whiskers "I wonder how funny it would be to see you kissing my ass for a change, maybe I should do that. What do you think?"

Naruto slapped his hand away "I think you can go to fuck'n hell and suck Satan's dick" Sasuke growled from under his throat bringing his mouth to Naruto's ear sending a shock when his lips accidental touched his ear for a second, he blushed.

"You want out of this school that bad?" moving his face so there mouths were centimeters apart "Your going to shut that fuck'n mouth of yours and do exactly what your told or I'm going to kick your ass out of here" he saw Narutos cheeks and was stunned for a moment then looked him in the eyes 'What the hell am I doing' He cursed himself then started to freak out when he could sense the atmoshere getting tense as Sasuke continued to stare, Naruto was about to push him off but Sasuke pulled away hearing a knock on the door. Naruto took a deep breath as Shizune came in.

"I'm here thank you for offering to watch the class while I was gone" She walked in putting her stuff on the desk

"No problem" Sasuke walked out glancing over at him "Naruto be here early tomorrow" he smirked "That an order" then shutting the door his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"Your the only one here?" Shizune asked then sighed "I really wished you'd stay out of trouble" Naruto nodded taking his seat 'Fuck, Fuck, fuck his big mouth'

*******

_Hey thanks for reading guys I hope to hear your opinion and review :) Remember this is just a first chapter, and my head is spinning with ideas. If I have errors in the story or Im off track on somthing Im sorry, tell me so I can fix myself to be better._

**Sasuke: So I get the action in the first chapter naturally**

**Naruto: Shut up bastard you didn't get anything.**

**Kiba: (punches author in shoulder) Wft was that.**

_**Author: Ow that was mean, Im just trying to kick the story off an you got to hold him!**_

**Nenji: Yes and I get to be a stepping stone as Naruto falls in love with another huh?**

_**Author: No I promise it wont be like that (laughs nervously) 'shit hes sulking'**_

**Sai: You make me sound like a rapist.**

_**Author: You make yourself sound like a rapist...**_

**Gaara: I want more lines.**

_**Author: okay okay!**_

**Naruto: Does my opinion matter??**

**Everyone: No! (bickering)**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Mail

**Authors Note: **Hey guys me again yeah I hope this story isn't so bad lol you guys have to warn me to stop the story if it is. Any who here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or there characters.**

**Warnings: Boyxboy Foul language, violence**

**

* * *

**

_"You want out of this school that bad?" moving his face so there mouths were centimeters apart "Your going to shut that fuck'n mouth of yours and do exactly what your told or I'm going to kick your ass out of here" he saw Narutos cheeks and was stunned for a moment then looked him in the eyes 'What the hell am I doing' He cursed himself then started to freak out when he could sense the atmoshere getting tense as Sasuke continued to stare, Naruto was about to push him off but Sasuke pulled away hearing a knock on the door. Naruto took a deep breath as Shizune came in._

_"I'm here thank you for offering to watch the class while I was gone" She walked in putting her stuff on the desk_

_"No problem" Sasuke walked out glancing over at him "Naruto be here early tomorrow" he smirked "That an order" then shutting the door his footsteps disappeared down the hall._

_"Your the only one here?" Shizune asked then sighed "I really wished you'd stay out of trouble" Naruto nodded taking his seat 'Fuck, Fuck, fuck his big mouth'_

"Chapter 2: _Blackmail_"

Of course he didn't show up early today, but he wasn't going to be late. Naruto waited for the cars to clear before jay walking to the other side, He didn't like to use the crosswalks since they took forever to let him pass. He always took the bus half way then walked the rest so it usually took him about an hour to get there. It was a hell of a long way to get here but he couldn't expect a school like this being anywhere near his neighborhood.

"Oi Naruto" Kiba waved at him from the front of the school building, he was sitting on the steps leading up to the front doors. He had his furry hood on which was probably to keep the sun off his head, he'd tell him to take it off since today was really hot, but again he doesn't listen to him, plus he wasn't even going to bother to try since today there was a frog design on his left back pocket of his baggy shorts, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Kiba was always on time compared to him, his routine was to wait out here for the bell and if he didn't show he'd go on to class.

"Hey Kiba" he stopped running holdin the rail to help him breathe.

"Your on time" he stood up and ruffled Naruto hair just to mess it up but it didn't make a difference since he had bed head already "I'm glad you taking what I said seriously"

"More less I'm trying, I wouldn't want my tickets given away to anyone else" He laughed then he saw the look on Kiba's face which made him nervous.

"If you don't come Ill throw it away and go alone" Kiba crossed his arms over his chest "maybe not go at all... Ill sit in the dark think about how you screwed everything up" Naruto could feel the sweat dripping from his face, Kiba sat back down "...Want sum" Kiba offered with a sharp tooth smile, he held what was probably an energy drink.

Naruto grimaced "No way, I didn't eat anything this morning" When he didn't eat anything he couldn't have sugar or caffeine, it makes him go crazy. Not hyper. Crazy. He shivered remembering the last time. He heard the drink disappear down Kiba's throat, then he put his soda down and stretched his arms out but stopped in mid air.

"The fuck is he starring at" Kiba questioned putting his arms down on his open legs, his hood had made a shadow over his eyes that intimidated people passing by. He never did this on purpose, it was a natural reaction when he got defensive if he had ears they'd be perked up right now. His animal like traits were remarkable.

Naruto looked to see what he was staring at, he thought it was going to be hard since Kiba's eyes were blocked from his view but as soon as he turned he saw it.

"Fuck." He hissed turning his head back around ducking alittle, Kiba shot him a weird look.

"Oh I missed something" He stated in an interested tone, he laid back against his hands "What did you do"

"I did fuck'n shit" He looked away from him avoiding his eyes.

"Oh this must be good. " Kiba stared at him smiling then frowned seriously " Dude... hes coming over here."

"Hes what? Shit. " He groaned moving his head to the side but turned it back deciding not to look, he used his hand to cover the side of his face that was exposed more. He debated if he should run for it but then decided that wouldn't help.

"Dude, I was just kidding idiot hes not even looking anymore" he laughed and Naruto hit him on the side of the head "ow" he rubbed his head pouting.

"Stupid don't do that" Naruto hissed sitting beside him laying against the hot pavement arms tucked under his head, Kiba laid down with him. They were the only ones that did this in the school probably cause the other student here didn't want to touch the dirty ground. They laid there for some time students would just walk around them tossing weird looks, Kiba would flip those kids the bird. Maybe he was lucky and Sasuke would forget their confrontation 'yeah and he'd win a million dollars on the lotto' then again that didn't stop him from playing it.

"so." Kiba raised an eyebrow at him.

" Like I said I didn't do anything... out of the ordinary" He added pursing his lips "Same shit I always do but I guess Uchiha had a stick up his ass yesterday" He laughed crossing his arms across his chest "Whatever Fuck it"

"When was this"

"Detention"

"What was he doing in detention" Kiba's eyebrows lowered in thought "What did he do"

"He was watching it of course...Id laugh my ass off if he had detention in his own school" He chuckled "that asshole needs to be locked up" Kiba tapped him in the chest "His crime is having a small dick" He laughed and he felt Kiba start to shake his shoulder "What I'm saying-" Kiba hit him in the chest hard "Ow...oh" realisation hit him.

"should I wonder why you spend your free time talking about my dick Naruto" Sasuke smirked with a hint of irritation in his face

"..." Naruto laid there debating if he should get up. Maybe if he didn't move, he'd leave him alone.

"get up your coming with me." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him up more irritated then before, Naruto growled under his throat he hated that he couldn't deck him. Kiba began to get up grabbing his arm tugging him back.

"What the fuck man" a loud ring interrupted Kiba saving them both. Sasuke debated with himself then let him go.

"Next time I tell you to be somewhere, you better be there. Your excused from Kashias class Uzamaki we need to talk." with that he headed off into the school

Kiba looked at him "Oh yeah, he's finally snapped, what the hell is he ordering you around for"

"I don't know he's insane"

*******

"Good morning class" Iruka greeted "We have a new student" He turned to his left to a red headed boy beside him which naruto noticed was the boy from gym, Gaara. He still had the same dead look in his eyes, "Whats your name" Iruka asked.

"You already know my name..." Gaara answered coldly walking away to find a seat. Iruka scratched his head nervously he look as if he debated something for a while then decided to just continue the lesson they had planed out. Gaara took the empty seat behind him which made him alittle nervous. He could feel a hole being burned in his head and tried to brush it off, he watched the board intensely not really hearing anything Iruka was saying. All he was aware of was the kid behind him. He decided he had to look to clear his head of his suspition. He turned around peaking over his shoulder. Two lifeless eyes locked on to his, he could feel the room get ice cold and he couldn't turn away 'This guy... is dangerous'. Luckly, for the first time ever, he was actually happy Iruka pointed him out seeing that he was distracted.

"Naruto the board is up here... what was I just saying?" He turned around seeing half the class looking at him, he looked over at Kiba. His friend made feeble attempts to mouth words at him but couldn't read his lips.

"...that, the board is up there" He smiled innocently hoping that was enough.

"before that" Iruka demanded sitting on the desk.

"You weren't listening either huh" He rubbed his head nervously the class hummed with laughter.

"Naruto if you don't tell me what I was talking about, Ill give you a detention for disturbing the class" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"That's not fair"

"No whats -"

"Leave him be." Came a flat response from behind him. He looked over his shoulder not sure if he heard right, he looked then back to Iruka feeling a little bad 'that guys in for it' he waited but nothing happened 'what the fuck' Iruka just stood there then turned around and continued, looking kind of uneasy he noted. Whats going on? Did Gaara have that much power here? He looked over at Kiba but he looked just as confused of course, and a little disturbed. Either which way he had to thank him for sticking his neck out and getting him out of another detention.

"Hey thanks, I wouldn't have minded the detention though an Iruka no harm." He laughed and Gaara stared in response "I'm Naruto." He held his hand out. He noted in the corner of his eye Kiba looked as if he were to have a stroke any second. Gaara stared at his hand looking a little puzzled and suspicious then took it

"Gaara."

"Where did you transfer from?" He asked aware that the guy looked as if he had no clue what was going on 'must not be a people person... Ovously'

"Oversea's"

"What country?"

"America"

"Oh whats that like?" He asked not sure if the guy wanted to talk to him with such a sour look on his face. They continued like that for awhile Gaara giving short responses each time, eventually they decided they had to pay attention to what Iruka was saying. The bell sounded but he wasn't in a rush to get to his next class now knowing the consequence of showing up early.

"Hey what class you have next" Naruto asked Gaara catching him before he walked out, Gaara gave him his scheduled. Naruto unfolded it looking at his classes "Looks like your with me want me to show you the way?" Naruto tossed an arm around him.

"..."

"Okay... Ill catch you later Kiba" He looked over at him but he didn't say anything back, he noted Kiba looked slightly pissed "ehy whats up your ass" He asked him.

"Nothing" Before he could ask anymore he was out the door. 'Ah well he'd corner him later' as he exited the classroom with Gaara he felt the back of his shirt get pulled yanking him away down the hall.

"Oi, what the hell. Hey. get the fuck off me" Naruto grabbed the hand on the back of his shirt and took a swing at his kidnapper but Sasukes hand blocked it "ehy..." He pulled his hand away "What the hell are you doing...ehy!..ehy put me down!" he struggled against him having been tossed over his shoulder like a sack.

"Shut up idiot" He carried him kicking and screaming down the hall walking causally like nothing was happening the students that passed by stared at them.

Sasuke started to head in the offices front doors but Naruto grabbed the sides

"Put me down!" Naruto struggled to keep his grip but he was slipping "I can walk put me down!" His fingers slipped and Sasuke headed inside with him. Shizune looked shocked as they walked past her into the principles office. Tsunade was the principle but she wasn't there, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Sit down" Sasuke demanded dropping him to the floor. Naruto knew he did have much choice he unraffeled his clothes taking a seat in front of the desk. Sasuke strode around sitting in the chair behind the desk opening a cabnit "You didn't listen... I told you to be here early"

"Hey, I don't care if your the owner of this school you cant tell me what to do. So what if I got a bad record, you cant bring up my past mistakes to kick me out I-"

Sasuke slammed a stack of papers on the table cutting him off of his rant "I believe I can..." He closed the cabinet locking it "Its seems you've gotten into far more trouble then this schools keeping count of" Naruto's heart felt like it stopped "These are copies of reports sent in by your teachers... there's a lot of fights that we haven't notice till now"

"Fuck, Wheres is he?" Naruto asked guilt flooding him.

"Hes suspended till I can figure out what to do" He leaned back in his chair showing no emotion. Naruto looked towards the ground away from him "After you complete your detention you will wait in front of the school for me.

"... I understand" Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. Probably his pride. Sasuke got up from the chair and walked around the desk sitting on top of it right in front of Naruto. He raised his eyes from the floor to Sasuke.

" it was his own fault for helping you out" He told him closing the cabinet

" He was only trying to help me out ..." he mutter a 'dumbass' after under his breath so he couldn't hear.

"Nenji very important to this school and are family's have good bonds" Sasuke stated rubbing his eyebrow "... he wont hold a grudge"

"Yea but-"

"So it is Nenji" Sasuke placed a hand under his chin as if a little bulb went off.

"..." Naruto's mouth dropped open. Did he just accidentally rat his friend out.

"I wasn't able to know for sure who it was" Sasuke looked down at him " ...Nenji wont get into any trouble, and he will never know you ratted on him" He stated matter of fact, Naruto picked himself up from the chair glaring at him. Sasuke pulled himself off the desk too "...lets go to class, here, carry these" He tossed him his books.

*******

Today was the worst day ever, he was forced to sit beside Sasuke in Kakashi's class on his demand. He could feel every female in the room staring at him, he might have liked it if the intent wasn't to kill. They might have if he didn't look like a lackey... was a lackey. Gaara sat near the back, he had the seats around him filled so even if he wanted to sit beside him he couldn't. 'Why the hell did Sasuke want him to sit beside him anyways, maybe just to show everyone he was his new lacky' After classed he had walk with Sasuke to take his books to his locker, and prayed nobody he knew saw him especially Kiba. He noticed everyone around looked beat up in the hallways, but happy too 'what the hell' He closed Sasukes locker glaring at him.

"Im moving your books to my locker tomorrow, it will be easier that way" Sasuke said pulling a pen and paper out jotting down his locker number and combination.

"Hell no." That increased his chances of being seen.

"Shut you have no choice" He stuff the paper in his pocket before Naruto had a chance to slap his hand away.

"You dont even know my locker number or combination"

"I own this school I know everything." He smirk arrogantly then started taking off down the hall. Naruto strode to lunch his aura affecting everyone in the hall, yes this 'was' the wost day ever.

"Hey Naruto where do you think your going" Nenji appear catching him by the back of his collar.

"Opps I completely forgot" He laughed, Nenji gave him a quick pull to send him in the right directions and they started to head down the hall away from the lunch room.

"I figured you'd forget, Sai's already in the detention room, hes got your tray" Naruto groan remembering Sai had detention too "Suck it up" Nenji hit him over the head.

"ow hey" He rubbed his sore spot, then stopped after he remembered what had happened earlier, putting his hands down by his side he took a deep breath "...hey Nenji"

"what you do, you know I cant keep saving your ass all the time" he grined, naruto frowned, he also frowned after a moment "Whats wrong? I was kidding. what do you need"

"...I don't want you to help me out anymore" Naruto swallowed nervously "... I don't want you to get in trouble" He was a little shocked that Nenji didn't like that idea or at least his expression made it seem that way.

"You dont have to worry about that its fine" Nenji shook his hand in front of him dismissing it.

"No, I'm serous man" He stopped walking to gain his attention fully. Nenji turned around having walked ahead of him, they stood there eyes locked for a moment "...Promise?"

Nenji looked at him confused then turned around walking away "Whatever... hurry up or ill leave you" Naruto smiled catching up to his side.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Sai smiled at him from a round small table.

"Drop dead" He flip him the bird sitting in the seat directly opposite from him. Nenji poured some hot water from a tea pot in a small mug then grabbed a square box off the desk taking them both to the table sitting down on the sides of each of them "Whats that"

"My food, I like to eat what I make" he opened it a little steam escaping, Naruto inhaled the air his mouth watering as he inspected Nenji food longingly, white rice, fried octopus looking wieners, steak and vegetables with noddles "Naruto get you face out of my food" he shoved his face away with his hand. Sai closed his eyes appreciating the smell.

"That not fair" Naruto pouted

"what that I don't want your drool in my food..." He said flatly breaking a pair of chop sticks

"no.. We get to eat this and I have to smell that" He placed his nose closer toward the box Nenji move his box away from him "Not, fair" he wined.

"Your pizza is getting cold" he shoved some of the vegetable meat in his mouth.

"just give me a bite"

"No"

"Just one bite"

"No"

"stop being so heartless" Somehow he ended up on the table trying to pry the box away from Nenji iron grip "Fine one bite" he said pulling away from him. Naruto sat back in his chair waiting. Nenji grabbed a piece of meat an vegetables with his chop sticks, He moved the food toward Narutos open mouth almost losing his chopsticks and getting his fingers snapped off. Narutos eyes lite up "Its so good you have to give me some more"

"Feeding him like that" Sai stated for once that stupid smile was gone "Are you lovers?" Nenji and Naruto blushed.

"No don't say stuff like that" Naruto hit him over the head "bastard"

"Well hes feeding you, I guess you don't need to be lovers to fuck" Naruto hit him on the head again and Nenj turned

"Shut up!" blushing red as a tomato he looked up turning his head away from Nenji "uh, that your food so I-"

"yeah."

"Okay." Naruto sat back in his chair taking a bite of his pizza. Nenji also sitting down ate another fried octopus wiener

"did I make this awkward" Sai asked with his fake smiled plastered on his face, Naruto took another bite out of his pizza mumbling idiot under his breath.

"... What do you do Sai" Nenji asked changing the subject. Naruto ate his peaches irritation plain on his face he knew that every kid in this school had an inheritance or future laying ahead of them already, but he still didn't like the fact put right in front of him. 'stupid rich basterds'

"I took over my uncles business when I was 13, Danzo... I don't know his last name, were not close" Sai stated taking a bite out of his food. Nenji scratched his head thinking for a moment looking almost embarrassed to ask.

"The 24th." He asked emasizing 24 before sipping on his drink, Naruto raised an eyebrow interested in the secret slang happening.

"Yes, for now that's all I take care of" Nenji coughed on his drink a bit covering his mouth muttering a excuse me to be polite.

"What are you two talking about" Naruto asked annoyed being out of the loop "whats the 24th"

"The 24th is a street" Nenji explained looking nervous and uncomfortable "...13" he muttered, before he could ask anymore Nenji lowered his voice whispering in his ear lowly "Mainly Gay night clubs strip joints and liquor stores... very popular ones" Naruto's eyes became wide like baseballs.

"Ah" He said to himself the pieces clicking together he placed a hand under his chin he stared at Nenji then at Sai "I get it now...So that's why your an asshole..." He stood up pointing at him shocking even Sai "your heads fucked!" He stated loudly as if to say, Eureka!

Sai smiled "...Not at all, I just like to piss you off"

"..."

*******

Naruto rubbed his elbow were Nenji tacked him to the ground after he tried to maul Sai face in. 'That bastered' I just like to piss you off what the hell, all this time. Naruto was heading towards the locker room noting how happily beat up everyone looked going to there next class.

"Kiba" He called, his friend looked over at him then back and continued to put his shirt on. 'Oh yeah I forgot hes pissed about somthing'

"Ehy don't be like that" Naruto kicked him in his tailbone "Whats your problem"

"...nothing, I don't know... I'm just..." Kiba looked stressed "Nothing man just forget it..." Naruto puckered his lips together in thought then let it go.

"Subsitute" Naruto stated.

"Yea" Kiba replied shutting his locker and taking a seat on the bench. There was a strange awkward tension in the room they never felt with each other before. He didn't like it.

Naruto put his gym shirt on "Oh yeah wheres Gaara?" Kiba shrugged beginning to walk out the locker room away from him. He could feel the tension increase.

"Oi Kiba, wait up" He closed his locker chasing him to the gym. He jogged at Kibas side till he matched his pace and looked him over puzzled when a thought hit him ".. you don't like him?"

"Nope"

"Oh" That's was all he could manage for a second "I don't think hes so bad if we get to know him"

"He's must be one of the richest kids in school Naruto, were trash to guys like that" Kiba spat out "that sour attitude of his is a key word to fuck off " he sounded harsh saying it but it had been a fact for both of them for so long. He must have gotten upset with his attitude.

"Yeah...your right, he prolly was" He replied alittle ticked off at the new found thought. He could be really dense sometimes, he must have looked like such an idiot.

"maybe he wasn't... he is creepy" Kiba laughed trying to lighten the mood after seeing his effect.

"...yea" As the entered the gym they saw a different class on the other side, The main people that jumped out at him were Sasuke and Sai 'fuck' He sweared mentally. Hinata, and Saurka. Then he looked around seeing two new faces, A blonde haired girl and a brown haired guy.

"They transferred with Gaara, I'm not sure if there henchmen or relatives though..." Kiba spoke lowly, Naruto was surprised he didn't know more then just that. Speaking of Gaara he looked around seeing him not to far from the new arrivals... Gaara turned his head in his direction. Naruto quickly looked away.

"Hello class as you know two teachers are sick today, so there class will be joining us" Kurenai voice broke through, Naruto didn't see why they didn't just get a substitute for that class... its not like they couldn't afford it "We've been doing something different today, I want us all to form a circle and sit"

"I find exercise and a clean soul make a better joined unite"

What the hell is this lady talking about this is suppose to be gym no unite. They formed a circle around the teacher.

"..lame" Kiba said from beside him

"Okay I want you start with the person at your side and tell them a like and dislike about them" Kurenai nodded to Shino to start off, This schools going to be world war three when school was over, he didn't even want to know what happened in the other classes, rich people don't like to be insulted. Shino praised everyone on there family business then told them they didn't have the ability to run one. The tension was rising as the game continued. Sakura who refused to insult Sasuke along with everyone else who wanted to stay in the school which pissed him off. They promptly avoided the question when they landed on Gaara sometimes just skipping him in general.

All except Sai who bluntly insulted both the forbidden targets, to some degree Naruto still believed he didn't know better, but still he respected him slightly more laughing at the look on Sasuke's face. That didn't last long when Sai told him he had a nice ass, but a very small penis earning a laugh from some of the class.

He mainly got complemented on the color of his eyes and shitted on with his attitude.

"Naruto is an inspiring person, he motivates me to try harder" Hintata said beat red he appreciated her response, after she was done it was Shikamaru then Chouji, after that kiba.

"Sai great artist, complete pervert, Sakura, unique hair color, two faced bitch" Kiba wasn't sparing anyone and the intention to kill raising heavily on him" Gaara cool tattoo, but your creepy, Sasuke... cant think of anything but he is a arrogant bastard, Lee, very motivated, what the hell is up with your eyebrows, Hinata, kind hearted, awkward " Kiba continued on getting to Naruto " my best friend... but seriously man your dense" Naruto felt a throbbing vein in his head. He was next.

"Kiba, my best friend... Actually I cant really think of anything wrong..." Naruto smiled at him, did his best friend just blush... hes imagining things he continued to make his way around "Sai, good artist, asshole Sakura is very pretty but her choice in men are bad" he found it funny Sakura didn't "Gaara ...I like your necklace, but you look a little sad" Gaara seemed to lock eyes with him for a moment before Naruto continued "Sasuke's a complete dick"

"At least I know mine bigger than yours" Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto blush "Fuck you"

"That's enough, continue" They went around people occasionally stopping to argue they got to Gaara and he skipped his turn to the teachers dismay.. then let it go 'why does this guy keep getting off the hook!?' More arguments were occurring and the teacher let the game continue circling around another two times every ones dislikes became insults and no one had a single complement. No one still dared to insult Sasuke, and Gaara was being ignored completely. Even he was pissed at his friend beside him.

"Okay now that everyone got everything out, will you the class visiting come with me" The teacher started to walk away taking them with was some quiet bickering before she got back, each one carrying stacks of over-sized cube-tip looking items under there arm. they tossed them down in front of themselves "Alright let me explain... We were advise to try a therapy method advised by the board to help are youth realise tension" Naruto held back a chuckle 'The tension you guys just created now?' "I want you to use these, fight amongst your- hey" Before she could finish everyone was grabbing for them.

Naruto had successfully managed to get a hold of one ducking a blow from one of his classmates he didn't know by name. But apparently was pissed off about something. He stopped another blow from him blocking it with his own. They struggled trying to push each other back, the guy was pretty strong at least pissed off enough to make him back up a little. There was a loud slapping sound and the guy held his side toppling away sideways allowing Naruto to hit him in the head with his gaint cube-tip.

He figured he had enough cause he ran away to beat the hell out of someone else, but noted was taken down by Lee who was getting a little to into this. He turned to the person who helped him out.

" you told him he looked like a goat raper" Kiba said laughing before Naruto whacked him in the shoulder "Ow, what the hell"

"Okay now I feel better" He laughed and Kiba hit him with his own on the top of his head.

It didn't last long before they were getting attacked by several more people. Getting hit every now and then, he noted Gaara and Sasuke still didn't have a single person attacking them or attacking back so he did what he thought should be done. He attacked Sasuke, to Sasuke amusement. He ended up getting hurt a lot more then expected. His 'Master' ordered him to stop on account that it was pathetic, and the worst part was he had to listen... but he threw a complete fit about it.

"Shut up dope" He said smirking leaning on his gaint cubetip "Im not going to waste my time beating my servant to a pulp"

"I'm not your fuck'n servant, Fight me, you son of-" the next thing he knew there was a loud sound resembling a gunshot, he turned around and the was a brown haired guy on the grown shriveled up. He looked in real pain but wasn't bleeding from any gunshot wound... he was just hit really hard, 'this was suppose to be a safe sport'

"You really are a pussy" Sai smiled poking his Gaint cube-tip at the guys head who was on brink of tears clutching his stomach.

"Sai you went to far." He asked the guy if he was okay before scolding Sai.

"He was attacking you, maybe if you watched your own ass, I wouldn't have too" Sai told him uncaring.

"You shouldn't be watching my ass period." Naruto said flatly meaning more ways then one.

"Why not?"

"Fuck you dickhead"

"No fuck you." He smiled

"Arh! Shut up!" he shouted taking a swing at him but missed "Fight me."

"I believe you called me power hungry coward Sai" Sasuke said walking up towards him. He noticed Sasuke looked pissed more pissed then he thought he needed to be. Somthing told him it wasn't about being insulted but he guessed it wasn't any of his business.

"I believe so." Sai raised his gaint cube-tip.

Sasuke and Sai's fight went all across the gym. Some of the student were moving or getting pushed out the way.

"...those bastards" Naruto stared at them 'Ive been ignored'.

He watched them as the fought passed Gaara who looked bored and pissed his gaint cube-tip beside him on the ground, remembering what Kiba had told him about his sour attuded he figured this solved both there problems, he went up behind him taking a surprise swing and was shocked that Gaara had caught it in his hand.

"What are you doing..." Gaara asked kind of caught off guard.

He laughed nervously "You looked bored so I, uh yeah"

"..." Gaara stared at him making him nervous.

"It was just a suggestion" he let Naruto's item go and picked up his own

"Okay."

Naruto stood there for a second then realized he needed to start. Next thing he knew he was face down with a stinging pain in his back completely dumbfounded. He rolled over standing up again aiming his 'weapon' at him. Gaara turned his own on him. Naruto swung again ducking a blow too the head the turning sideways to avoid him once again only to have to duck once again. There fight went on and the most he could do was dodged him, but he took a chance and swung at him, hitting him almost feather light across the shoulder, but then he started to panic for some unknown reason.

"Im sorry" Naruto apologised backing away a bit, he didn't know why Gaara looked so shocked. A whistle sounded and Kurenai hollered for them to put there stuff away. He took off not really wanting to stick around to see Gaara's next reaction.

"Oi Naruto" Kiba ran up to him placing an arm around his shoulder "That was fun."

"You kicked some ass"

"You know" Kiba waved to a person across the gym "I kicked his ass too" He laughed pointing his thumb at him.

*******

The rest of the day breezed through even his detention, Gym had let him release his stress but the bad thing was his bones were sore. He waited outside sitting by the front doors like he was told to. After a while he figured Sasuke forgot about the entire thing. 'Got damn asshole' he got up and started to head off. He almost had a heart attack when a Bugatti Veyron pulled up out of no were. Not that it surprised him, it was just a very expense car. The door swung open not giving him a chance to inspect it.

"Get in" Sasuke said in the drivers seat. Naruto step in the passengers seat feeling very misplaced. He closed the door really careful not to slam it.

"Where are we going"

I'm taking you home"

"Yeah, thats a bad idea..."

*******

_Hey guy again you know the routine I'm going to beg you for some reviews you don't have to but it helps my motivation lol. plus I got alittle depressed after seeing no one loved me. By the way I fix the last chapter so there not as much slang._

**Naruto: I don't even think you know who I'm going to be paired with...**

_Author: Nope._

**Sasuke: Looks like I still get the ending, I have the upper hand?**

**Kiba: I don't know about that bastered, I am his best friend and spend a shit load of time with him.**

**Gaara: ...Ill just kill you both.**

**Sai: hm, I still don't seem to have a bond with Naruto**

_Author: Oh don't you worry about that *Evil Laugh*_

**Nenji: I guess well see what the next chapter has in store.**

"Next chapter: _Hunting Dog_"


End file.
